Supernatural Secrets
by unnoticedkohai
Summary: A Wolf Children fanfiction: What would happen if there had been someone who was able to encourage Ame to stay as a human in a school? Presenting an OC, Leilah, who helps Ame cope. However, she has a few supernatural secrets of her own, and a strange family at most. When Ame finds out her true identity, will their relationship be able to survive the hit?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ello~ This is a Wolf children fanfiction I started to write a long time ago, like right after I watched the film. It's probably been months since then, so I'll have to recollect my thoughts on the story before I can continue after the first two chapters. It's, like explained in the description, a story about what would have happened if someone showed up and was able to encourage Ame not to leave school and become a wolf for good. It's an OC, so yes, it is an OC x Ame, and also Sohei x Yuki. Also, I am aware that by the age of thirteen Ame was already long gone from school, but let's keep it that he's thirteen so that the ship isn't weird.**

 **Like I say in all my other fanfictions: let me know if you see any errors and/or have any ideas for future chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wolf Children or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ame was currently in school, being around the age of thirteen, but he wasn't very fond of it. At all. He had gotten so sick of school; the bullying and loneliness; almost to the point where he had given up on school completely.

 _What's the point anymore?_ He thought to himself. _All they do is bully me. I have no friends to talk to, no interest in the learning experience. I'm better off living as a wolf anyway._

That is, until a certain someone came into his life.

It was a rainy, gloomy afternoon. The bell for 7th Period, Biology with Mr. Saito, had been rung a short four minutes ago, at 12:45 PM. Ame was hurrying, knowing he had only a minute left to get to class.

 _I can't be late again,_ Ame thought. _The last time I was late to Mr. Saito's class, he made me explain why in front of the whole class just to humiliate myself. Surely, he'll give me a detention this time! Mom will be disappointed in me. I'd miss the bus, and mom would have to drive all the way here. There's just no way I can be late!_

Ame's 5th period was very far, on the corner of the other building. To make things worse, Ms. Ito would always hold them back a minute for talking, even though Ame hadn't said a word throughout the entire day.

"Well, well, if it isn't measly little Ame," Someone says mockingly. A group of menacing boys appeared directly in front of Ame. He knew these people. They were those who always bullied him just because he was quiet. The boys had blocked his path to the classroom, and Ame was panicking worriedly, looking at his watch and realizing he only had twenty seconds left.

"W…What do you want?..." He mutters, though he had predicted the outcome already. It had happened many times before. No one bothered to help him. This in general just wasn't fair, it made his school experience even worse than it already was.

"Is that any way to speak to your upper classman, kid?" One of the boys asks, pushing Ame to the floor. Though is sentence made no sense; they were all in the same grade. They most probably thought they were "better" than Ame, since he was very timid and soft-spoken.

 _I'd never want to be a human,_ Ame thought. _All they do is hurt you. Argue. Fight. Except mom, of course… I want to go home._

The bell rings, sending a shiver down Ame's spine. He tries to get up in order to get to class as soon as possible, but in doing so, however, a boy grabs his collar and pulls him dangerously close to his face.

"You annoy me with your sense of quietness and shyness. Why not get out and enjoy the world? Meet new people while you can?" He whispers dangerously, a wicked smirk on his face as he noticed Ame shivering from fear. "What's wrong? Could it be that little, fragile Ame is afraid? Awe, that's adorable."

The sound of rapid footsteps becomes highly audible, causing all of them to turn in curiosity.

"Leave him alone, you low lives!" A girl screams furiously, dashing up the hallway with an angry and almost murderous expression. Her speed was remarkable, surpassing most average runners.

"Oh, crap! It's Leilah! Run!" One of the boys say, causing the others except the one who yelled and Kol to flee.

"G-Guys, wait for m-" The boy who yelled says, but is interrupted when the girl kicks his face violently, grabs his collar, and pulls his face threateningly close to hers.

"Listen to me, loser. If any of you lay a finger on him ever again, _I won't hesitate to kill you all in the most agonizing way."_ She threatens, and her face somehow changed, though Ame couldn't spot how.

The boy screams in complete terror and fear, removing himself from the girl's grasp and running clumsily towards his fleeing "friends".

The girl glares at the boy who had grabbed Ame's collar, seemingly the leader of the group of boys who had abandoned him without a second thought.

He left, walking casually with his hands in his pockets.

"You okay?" The girl asks Ame, offering her hand and smiling brightly.

Ame hesitantly accepts and grabs her hand, being pulled up by surprising strength. He dusts off his pants and looks at her, inspecting everything about her and even smelling her. If he was going to quit school and just be a wolf, he'd better start practicing.

"Y… Yeah… I-I'm fine." Ame mumbles, embarrassed that someone had to protect him. Somehow, though, she didn't smell right… "T-Thank you."

The girl only smiles at him.

"Don't mention it! Where are the teachers when you need 'em, huh?" She jokes, laughing. "I'm Leilah! Nice to meet you!"

She extends her arm out for a handshake.

"I-I'm Ame…" He says, shaking her hand timidly. It was the first time he spoke with someone in a long time.

He observed her for a long while, inspecting and smelling her some more. He was curious as to why she didn't smell correctly. It's not like she was a wolf too, right?

Ame laughed softly to himself at the thought.

 _There's no way she's a wolf,_ Ame thought. _I'm just lonely; I just want a friend who's like me; so I'm thinking up these crazy causes. It's not the same with Yuki, I know for a fact she wants to be a human._

Now Ame paid attention to her features; She had long, flowing coal black hair, tan skin, and brown glistening eyes.

"Don't worry about the formalities, alright? Just call me Leilah, and can I call you Ame-kun?" She asks.

Ame only nods, being the timid guy he is.

"Hey, you two. What do you think you're doing in the middle of the hallway? Class has already begun, well over ten minutes ago." Their teacher asks, walking towards both of them. His voice wasn't raised in the slightest, but there was a hint of bitterness in it. The kind that would scare you.

"Mr. Saito! I had to use the bathroom really bad, but I didn't know what way it was. I just dragged Ame-kun along to help me find it! He insisted on going back to class, though." Leilah lies, smiling sheepishly.

"Is that so?" He glances over at Ame, as if awaiting confirmation. His voice was deep but demanding, well composed no matter what happened.

Ame panics; what is he supposed to do in a situation like this?

"Of course it's 'so'! Ame wouldn't do something that'd get him in trouble!" Leilah reassures.

"You do have some reason in your claim." Mr. Saito says. "Ame is a quiet, collected student. He certainly wouldn't do something that'd put attention on him. Very well, Leilah please meet me after class."

Ame wonders how his teacher knew so much about him; it's like he knew every single aspect of him. The thought made Ame a bit angry. Mr. Saito didn't know anything about him!

"You got it!" Leilah says, taking Ame's hand and skipping over to the classroom with the teacher walking behind them.

Ame blushes as they enter the classroom.

"Took you long enough, Mr. Kuch- Huh?! Leilah and- Wait, who's that?" A kid asks.

"This is Ame, everyone! He's actually really fun to be with, but he's just shy at first!" Leilah says, giving Ame the desk next to hers.

They handed each other little notes all throughout class, though Ame couldn't help but hesitate because of Leilah's strange smell.

He felt _alive_ for once though, he was having fun!

After class, the bell rings dismissing all of the students, except Leilah.

Ame hesitantly puts on his backpack on, sending glances at his savior, Leilah.

She smiles, and gestures toward the front door, telling him he can go home. Ame worriedly walks out the classroom, but instead of heading for the school bus, he waits outside the room for Leilah. He had this quenching pain in his heart that it was his fault Leilah was in trouble.

 _If only I was stronger,_ he thought. _Leilah wouldn't be in this situation._

"Leilah, you've gotten into trouble too many times. Three boys came to class, claiming that you scared and threatened them, one of them even having a bump on his head. You cannot go around harming boys for any cause." Ame hears Mr. Saito scold. He could hear because of his wolf powers.

Then, suddenly, someone's hands land hard on the teacher's desk.

"Listen here, Mr. Saito. Are you really going to believe those pesky little boys?! You have no idea what happened! You want me to just stand around while someone is getting bullied?!" Leilah growls, her voice somehow changing as it did when she was threatening those boys.

"That is no reason to be threatening and hitting people. I understand you have no control over your actions at times, but you could have easily come and fetched me. I would have handled the problem without confli-"

"Ame, what're you doing just sitting around? You know that the bus won't wait for us!" Someone advises. Ame looks up, since he was sitting against the wall of the classroom, and sees none other than Yuki.

"I'm waiting for someone." He mutters.

"You know as well as I do that if the bus leaves us behind we're totally screwed! Our house is really far, and a teacher probably won't be willing to take us back home!" Yuki says, frowning.

"Yuki, I'm not leaving until Leilah comes back!" Ame says, raising his voice, which he almost rarely does. There's silence between the two.

"Listen, Leilah. If you cause any more trouble, I will have no choice than to expel you from this school for good. It was enough trouble to enroll you in this school in the first place; don't make me regret my choices." They hear Mr. Saito say.

Yuki sighs, hearing this, thinking that one of Ame's friends probably got in trouble, though she was glad that he made a friend.

"Fine. You're so troublesome, Ame. I'll tell the bus driver to wait for us." Yuki notes, running off towards the bus.

Then there is more talking inside the classroom.

"Whatever. Expel me from this school if you feel like. Why don't you go ahead and make me unable to attend any of the public schools in this state? Do what you want. See if I care." Ame hears Leilah spit before she slides the door open and spots him.

"Ame? What're you doing here? The bus is going to leave you, you know!" Leilah says, facepalming. "You little idiot, waiting for me."

Ame smiles, and gets up.

"D-Don't worry. My older sister, s-she told the bus d-driver to wait for us." Ame informs, glad that Yuki had stopped by.

"That was nice of her, huh?" Leilah says, taking Ame's hand and basically dragging him over to the school bus outside, where it was sunny and humid.

As she dragged him along at a fast pace, looking a bit pale and dehydrated, Ame was glad he waited for her. For some reason, he knew she was special. He wanted to get to know her, because she might as well be the iris he's been waiting for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When they arrived at the school bus, the driver opened the door and scowled.

"Took you long enough." He mutters, waiting for them to come inside to close the door. He didn't even notice that Leilah wasn't supposed to be there. She'll just have to get off with Ame and his sister.

They both took the seats next to each other in the back, near Yuki and her friend.

"Ame!" Yuki says, glad he made it back in time. "And you brought a friend!"

Ame only nods.

"I don't take the bus though, heh…" Leilah says sheepishly, awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. "Do you mind if I get off with you guys?"

"Oh, sure! Mom wouldn't mind having a friend over! She could take you home, too." Yuki suggests.

"I'll accept the guest thing, thanks a bunch! But don't worry about taking me home, I'll be fine walking." Leilah says.

"A-Are you sure? Our house, i-it's very far…"Ame mutters.

"My house is far too! High five!" She yells, reaching her hand out for a high five.

Ame tilts his head, confused as to what a high-five is.

"W-What- You've got to be kidding me, Ame-kun!" Leilah teasingly says, sighing.

"Okay, so you just open your hand and then-" She connects their open hands together in the air. "Yeah! Like that!"

"O-Oh… W-What's the point of t-that?" Ame asks.

"What do you mean what's the point? You just do it when something awesome happens, basically! Does there have to be a point?" She asks, smiling.

Ame starts thinking of everything differently. His sensei, the wolf who dominates the forest, always taught him that there's a point to everything. How could you do something without a real point to it?

"Ame is so cute!" Yuki's friend, Alisa, says as she fangirls, about to hug Ame as Ame sat bewildered. He very much disliked making contact with people he wasn't close to.

"Paws off!" Leilah yells, stopping Alisa by placing her hand firmly on Alisa's head as she tried to run toward Ame.

"Why are you two fighting over Ame? He's anything but cute." Yuki says, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"B… But-" Ame has no time to make retort to Yuki's harsh comment.

"I am _not_ fighting over Ame!" Leilah yells.

"Yes, I'm sure that's why your face is red." Yuki says.

Alisa giggles, "I was only playing around, y'know?"

"Hmph." Leilah says, crossing her arms and pouting childishly with her face still a bright red from embarrassment. The scene made Ame giggle, and then laugh a bit hysterically. Alisa, Yuki, and Leilah could only stare in awe. Ame barely ever laughed.

 _Is it because of Leilah…?_ Yuki thought. _I am a bit jealous that I'm not the one who can make him feel happy but, I'm glad._

Sooner or later, everyone had gotten off the bus, and it was only Yuki, Ame, and Leilah.

"Leilah-chan, what're you listening to?" Yuki asks curiously, looking at Leilah looking at the window, her face becoming a bit indifferent, listening to music with earphones on.

A sudden wicked grin appeared on her face, "I'm so glad you asked."

Alisa and Ame listened, too, a bit curious.

She put the music out loud, not minding the bus driver at all. As the lyrics passed, she lip sang as well.

"T-This is awesome!" Ame says, a huge smile on his face. Ame and Leilah high-fived each other.

Yuki was having second thoughts. She was glad that Ame made a new friend, but what good is a friend if they influence you in such ways?

"Alright, get outta here." The bus driver says when they arrive.

They rush out the bus, and Leilah was having doubts about staying at their house. What if she accidently does _that_? It's happened on countless occasions at school, like when she threatened those bullies, or when she was speaking with the teacher.

"Lei, our house is this way!" Ame says, giggling. Yuki stares in shock. He didn't stutter at all; and giggled at such a small incident. Who was this Leilah person anyway?

"Oh, uh, I was thinking that I shouldn't be causing you all the trouble of having me as a guest, heh… I think I'll start heading home!" Leilah says, about to head the other way.

Even though Leilah was a bit strange, Yuki adored the idea of Ame having a friend that could make him smile and laugh so easily.

"Hold it!" Yuki yells. "I'm sure my mother would want to meet my little brother's friend. She'd be so happy to know that it isn't so bad at him at school."

Leilah noticed Ame tense at Yuki's last sentence. She knew it must have been horrible for him these past days at school, with all the bullying and that baka Kol. She was determined to improve Ame's school life and protect him at all costs, and for that she'll have to refrain from getting into trouble. It's almost like trouble always comes her way though.

Leilah sighs, but nods.

"Alright, alright. But only for a short while, it's an eclipse today, right?" She asks.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Yuki says, remembering that she and Ame would transform if the moonlight of an eclipse touched them. "Eclipses are so beautiful. We, uh, always watch it with our mother. You can stay if you like, but I'm sure you'd want to watch it with your family, so you can leave before that."

Leilah nods. _This is perfect,_ she thought to herself. _Plus, I get to spend time with Ame!_

When they arrive at Ame and Yuki's home, their mother is already there waiting for them at the door.

"Oh? Who's this? Another friend of yours, Yuki?" Their mother asks, assuming that she was Yuki's friend because Ame was never that social.

Her assumption ticked Leilah off a bit.

"Actually, I'm _Ame-kun's_ best friend ever!" Leilah says enthusiastically, putting an arm around Ame. Ame blushes to a very bright red at the sudden action.

Ame and Yuki's mother almost dropped the plant vase she was holding at hearing this.

"Really? That's such great news! Please come inside, I'll make us all some tea!" She says, smiling more than ever. You could tell just by looking at her how delighted she was.

Everyone takes off their shoes and goes inside, sitting around the table in the dining room.

"What's your name, dear?" She asks, pouring the tea into four cups.

"I'm Leilah! What about you?"

"You're quite the cheerful one, aren't you Leilah?" Their mother jokes, wondering why she hadn't mentioned her last name. "I'm Hana, Yuki and Ame's mother."

"Tell me something, Leilah," Their mother continues, thinking to ask the same question she asks Yuki's friends. "Do you like wolves?"

Leilah jumps at the sudden mention of wolves.

"Wolves? Hmm… Well, you see, my family isn't exactly a big fan of wolves," Leilah says, Ame's heart sinking as he hears this. "But I actually think wolves are kinda hot!" She adds, laughing, as Ame reddens. "I mean, they're always out in the forest, under the glistening sun, running around, helping out other animals. You could say I admire them, even."

Ame's eyes widen, staring at Leilah. Suddenly, he hugs her, very tightly. In every book he's read, everyone hates the wolves and puts them off as bad guys. They always die at the end, too, which really puts him down about being half wolf sometimes.

"A-Ame-kun!" Leilah says, surprised at the sudden hug. Ame immediately let her go, though he didn't want to.

"S-Sorry…" He mumbles, very embarrassed. "I just really like wolves, but almost everyone hates them…"

"High five! We both like wolves, hehe!" Leilah says, raising her hand.

Ame, with no hesitation like the first time, gives her a high five and smiles as if a reflex.

"Leilah, you said your family doesn't exactly like wolves? Why is that?" Hana asks, curious.

"Well, my parents never liked wolves and tried to teach us to hate them, but they kinda left us to ourselves one day. It's only me and my siblings now. We live around here, though!" Leilah says, still cheerful even after what she said.

"I see. I'm very sorry," Hana says, a little apologetic she asked. "But, the school doesn't mind you not having a parent?"

"Nah, my siblings _are_ my guardians!" She says, laughing. It looked as if she really loved her siblings.

The doorbell rings, interrupting them.

"Oh, please excuse me for a moment." Hana says, going to the door. "Yuki! Sohei is here!"

Yuki's eyes widen, and she smiles when Sohei walks inside with them.

"I'll leave you all to a friends' date then!" Hana adds, walking outside to do gardening as Sohei sits down.

"Who's _she_ , Yuki-chan?" Sohei asks, referring to Leilah. He'd been over to their house various times, usually only talking to Yuki since Ame was always up in his room doing who knows what, and his sudden presence plus another unfamiliar face was a bit surprising.

The way he addressed Leilah ticked Leilah off a bit. "Who's _he_ , your boyfriend?"

Yuki turned red and shook her head furiously. "N-No! He's one of my closest friends at school!"

"You have _friends_?" Leilah asks jokingly, laughing at her reaction. "Gosh, don't take everything so seriously. I was joking!"

Ame giggled softly at that, surprising Sohei. _Who is this girl?_ He thought.

"Anyways, I'm surprised you don't know who I am! I, am Queen Leilah of Llama land! Ame-kun's accompanying being!" Leilah says playfully, standing on the table with a heroic position. They all giggled, and Leilah smiled. It had been a while since she had this much fun.

"Man, you all smell funny!" Sohei says out of the blue. "You and Ame smell like dogs! I was almost sure you guys had a dog! And Marceline just… smells weird…"

"Hey! I do _not_ smell weird! You know what? You smell… uh… normal! Yeah, normal!" Leilah says, not thinking of a good comeback. "Well normal is boring anyway."

When she said that though, there was a painful expression on her face for a quarter of a second.

"So, Leilah-chan, how did you and Ame meet?" Yuki asks curiously. "Were you in the same class, and happened to talk to each other?"

Leilah shook her head with a triumphant expression. "I mathematically kicked someone's butt for Ame, that's how!"

"Was that why you got in trouble?" Yuki adds, coming to the conclusion that some jerks were bullying Ame again and Leilah saved him. The thought made her smile.

"Yep!" Leilah says. "And yeah. Don't worry, there's always some way I get in trouble."

The rest of the day was spent conversing, playing random games, and getting to know each other. Hana made them dinner and everything, and now Sohei and Yuki went off somewhere so Ame and Leilah were alone.

"Thank you." Ame suddenly said, blushing like crazy.

"Hm? For what?" Leilah asks.

"For talking to me." Ame says, smiling up at her.

"Who wouldn't want to talk to a kawaii furball like you?" She says, giggling. By impulse, Ame jumps up to hug her, causing her to fall on the ground with him hugging her. He got lost in the moment, nearly turning to a wolf by accident, but he snapped out of it. When he looked up, though, he noticed a white cross with a red cricle in the middle on a necklace Marceline was wearing, leading up to a black leather material circling her neck.

"Lei, what's that?" He asks, referring to the mysterious necklace. He sensed something from it, but he couldn't understand what it was exactly. Leilah was surprised at the question. No one ever asked what it was, really, probably because they thought it'd be a rude question. Also, none of her friends became close enough, relationship wise, because her siblings would always find them thinking that they'd uncover their secret and reveal it to the world. In reality, they were just paranoid.

"Oh, this?" Leilah asks. "It's a necklace that's very special to me. I think I've worn it since I was born."

Leilah trusted Ame. He wouldn't betray her, she knew.

"Lei, I see you found yourself a friend."

The sudden voice startled the two, and when they looked up, they saw a mysterious boy, who looked to be of the age 16 or 17. He had dark brown hair, almost looking to be a black color, matching brown eyes, and olive skin.

Leilah noticed this, and cursed silently to herself, then blushed when noticed the position they were in, basically on top of one another with Ame centimeters away from touching her necklace.

"Eran? What are you doing here?!" Leilah yelled furiously, gently getting up so that Ame would too and stood up with her hand on her hips.

"It's getting late, you know, I thought I'd pick you up." He said.

Hana came out of a hallway into the living room to join the three, smiling kindly. "Leilah, I didn't know your big brother was coming to pick you up!"

 _Big brother?!_ Ame thought.

"Ah, I guess I failed to mention that! My bad!" Leilah says, smiling sheepishly. This was a lie. She never told him to pick her up, nor did she tell him she was going to Ame's house. Yet she already knew how he found her. "Mrs. Hana, this is one of my siblings, Eran! Eran, this is Ame and Yuki's mother, Mrs. Hana."

Eran nodded. "It's getting pretty late, and I'm sure Leilah has some homework to do, so I'll be taking her home now. It was a pleasure to meet you all!"

Leilah scoffed. How he was a jerk one minute and a complete gentlemen the next she did not understand. It was one of the reasons Eran ticked her off. However, she played along with his game and just grabbed her backpack. She smiled at Ame and said, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Supernatural: Oh, look, yet another OC. XD Well, as always, if you see an error or have any ideas for future chapters please let me know! This is sort of a side story for me, as I'm working on various other ones, so I don't know when it is I'll update again. I have writer's block too, haha. ^^**


End file.
